The Inu school: rin's story
by sesshomarucrush
Summary: it's school time for the inuyasha club. that includes inuyasha, sesshomaru, kagome, and so much more.
1. Rin's Day

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine sadly!**

**This chapter is written in Rin perspective….**

* * *

><p>"Rin sweetie it's time to get up!" I heard my mom call from downstairs. "Just 1…2…3… more hours." I said sleepily. "Rin… GET UP!" my mother yelled. I woke up falling out the bed. "Ouchy."<p>

Student: Rin

Age: 11

Grade: 6th

Hobbies: Talking, playing, and having fun!

I quickly put on my middle school uniform, which was inquired of a blue vest which covered my white shirt, a plaid blue skirt (mid length), blue knee socks and black shoes. I put my hair in a ponytail and grabbed my pink cell phone and bag and headed down stairs.

"Mom, I'm heading out!" I yelled to her because she had started the vacuum. "Did you eat breakfast?" she called back. I looked at the time, 7:45, and I looked at the full breakfast spread. "Yes I ate breakfast!" I called back lying. I ran out the door before she realized.

I started running down the street hoping I wasn't late. "Ouch!" I said as I ran into something. "you wouldn't be hurt if you watched were you were going." I heard someone saw I looked up and saw upper classman Sesshomaru. He was wearing a dashing blue and white suit.

Student: Sesshomaru

Age: 17 (yeah he is really 19)

Grade: 12th

Hobbies: soccer, track, writing, and fencing

He picked up my bag which I had dropped and looked at the name tag. "Rin…" he said "what a beautiful name." he said. I started to blush.

"Sesshomaru!" I heard someone yell. Sesshomaru slowly turned around and there was Inuyasha. Sesshomaru smiled and said "got to run. See ya around!" he left. Inuyasha sadly lacking speed stopped at my feet.

Student: Inuyasha

Age: 15

Grade: 10th

Hobbies: having fun, track, and fencing

"Damn him! He never waits for me!" Inuyasha said madly. "Umm… hello Inuyasha- senpai." I said looking down at him. "Oh hello… Rin, wasn't it?

I had helped Inuyasha in the summer. He didn't have any money for an ice-cream so I lent him some, but he has yet to pay it back.

"Inuyasha- senpai… we got to get to class I'll race you…" I said knowing Inuyasha likes to run (he is on the track team). "You are on kid. 1-2-3 go!" we run down the street. Inuyasha of course beat me to the school, but he said I had won. Inuyasha is such a good sport.

I made it to class with minutes to spare. I chatted with my friend until the bell rang to start class. We took our test and studied our other subject and then the bell for lunch rang.

Kohaku joined me for lunch today.

Student: Kohaku

Age: 14

Grade: 8th

Hobbies: writing and fencing

We talked about Inuyasha and Sango and their relationships with other upped classmates. The bell rang and he had to go back to class. The girls in my class say I'm so lucky to know all these upper classman especially the cute ones.


	2. In Sesshomaru's House!

I stayed at school late because I that clean up duty. I saw Sesshomaru walk off the track field with his long white silver hair glistening. I ran down the stair seeing this as a good opportunity to talk to him. I tripped; fell down a few stairs before reaching: Koga.

Student: Koga

Age: 15

Grade: 10th

Hobbies: track, and was a bully.

I was afraid of Koga ever since he locked me in the janitor's closet for 3 days. I have never forgiven him and every time I saw him I just wanted to punch him.

"Hey Rin, you ok?" he asked. "I'm fine." I said mad e en though I wasn't I could barely stand up. He bent over to help me, but I slapped his hand away I was angrily glaring at him. "Leave me alone…" I said firmly. "But…Rin…" "Leave me alone!" I yelled. "Hey what's with all the racket?" I heard a voice say. Koga looked around and it saw Sesshomaru. "I was just trying to help her up…" Koga began to say. "I don't want help from you…" I said. Koga looked at me and then Sesshomaru. He left quietly.

Sesshomaru looked at me and said "Are you hurt?" "No." I said trying to get up, but I fell back to the ground. "Don't stress yourself." He said and picked me up and placed me on his back

~Flashback~

"_Hey! Somebody let me out of here! Help somebody" I yelled o the third day. I had been here for two day screaming and I thought this was my last hope._

"_Is anybody here?" I heard someone say_

"_Yes! Over here in the closet! Please hurry!" I yelled back. I heard my voice crack from excitement._

_The door opened. I fell out holding on the guy chest and crying. (yes he had no shirt on, but he did have pants!)_

_He lifted me after a few minutes and took me home. That person was Sesshomaru! _

_I devolved claustrophobia after that._

_~Flashback end~_

He carried me down to the track field and started walking me to my home or so I thought. When i had my house in sight I was going to tell him to go there, but instead he took a turn and we went to his.

When we got there he told me to call my mom. I did, but she wasn't there. He wrapped my ankle with a bandage and placed me on the couch. He went into his kitchen and got a drink of water.

"Rin… I have to go give this book back to a friend down the street. Stay put and be a good girl." He said patting my head. He waved goodbye and left.

I looked around the room and I saw a flight of stairs. "Ha-ha! Chance!" I said out loud. I crawled up the stairs and I looked for Sesshomaru's room. I first looked into a room that looked like no one had slept in it for a while then I moved on. There was a semi messy room. I went into it and saw a book on a desk. It read: Inuyasha Journal! Sesshomaru don't read!

"When why did you put it out like this!" I said and moved to the next room. It was very tidy. I looked around and there was a book on this desk and it read: Sesshomaru's book. Inuyasha…. I'll kill you…. And then there were splats of red ink.

"It only said Inuyasha!" I said as I picked it up. I read through it. They were poems and stories. One read

Inuyasha

(I thought it was going to be sweet)

I hate your guts

And I hope you die

You will get fat if you keep eating fries

Kagome likes you dumb nut

And you like her too

If you guys weren't such idiots

You would have been together soon(er)

"Well that was pleasant!" I said. I read through the book. I laughed, cried, and was I little creped out, but the fact are here Sesshomaru is a good….. I was cut short when Sesshomaru bust through the door.


	3. Dad is back

"Hello Sesshomaru- senpai." I said as I turned around slowly. "so, Rin did you enjoy the poems?" "Yes Sesshomaru- senpai! I did!" "hmm… maybe I'll write one for you." He said. I blushed. "Your mom is home. Let's go." He said. i put me on his back and he walked to my houses which only happens to be five houses away.

I said goodbye and thanks to Sesshomaru before going inside. I went inside and saw the worst thing ever.

"MOM! What are you wearing?" "A sombrero!" "let me rephrase that… Why are you wearing that?" "We are having Mexican tonight!"

I went to bed early that night. I slept for 3 hours and woke up. I went down stairs for a drink of water and I saw my mom lying on the floor covered in blood. What was worst I saw my dad standing next to her lick a knife.

"D… Dad…" I stammered. "Hello my sweet child… it's your turn next!" he said he charged at me with the knife. I dodged it and ran for the door. It was raining outside so I couldn't really see where I was going. I ran and ran. I slipped and fell, but when I got to a house I banged on it because I could see my dad coming after me. I banged harder and harder. The door open and I fell in the house. There looking down way Sesshomaru.

I didn't have time to talk. I just crawled under Sesshomaru's legs and hid in the kitchen. Another bang came on the door. Sesshomaru opened it and was stabbed, I sat there crying. Wanting to scream no, but I didn't have the courage.


	4. HELP ME!

Sesshomaru scoffed. "Excuse me sir, but I think you have the wrong house." He said. Sesshomaru round house kicked my dad into the air and said "next time make sure it's the right house." And throw the knife that was still in his chest at my dad's arm and closed the door.

"Rin…" he said the collapsed on the floor. I ran upstairs and ran into Inuyasha's room. He was still asleep. I shook his awake.

"INUYASHA!" I yelled with tears coming out my eyes. "Wake up Inuyasha." I said. He woke up shocked. "Rin… what are you doing here… Sesshomaru!" he said. He ran down stairs and saw Sesshomaru lying on the floor. I was still up stairs, but I heard clear enough. The door busted down and my dad walked and said "Now about my daughter…" he said.

Inuyasha grunted. A crash of glass. And then foot steeps. I backup into a figure. It looked like Sesshomaru's father. His father looked at my father and Sesshomaru's father held a sword in his hand and sliced both my dad's arms and one leg. Blood spurred everywhere. I held onto Sesshomaru's father's leg crying.


	5. Rin's New Begining

My mom, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha were all sent to the hospital. I was sent to the police for negations. I told them everything. They consulted with Sesshomaru's father. And told him about my dad. I went to the hospital after that. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had made it, but Sesshomaru was still knocked out. My mother had passed on.

Inuyasha's dad came to me and gave me a piece of paper. It said: welcome to the Inu family. I hugged him and started crying. It was sad, but he said I would make it through.

*months later*

"Inuyasha wake up!" I called from down stairs. "I'm already dressed." "Sesshomaru take your time." I said sweetly to Sesshomaru who was already dressed and eating breakfast. We all left the house, Sesshomaru in the middle, Inuyasha on the left, and me on the right and if you look on my bag you will see on it Rin Inu.


End file.
